El mejor regalo
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran planea como pasar su primera navidad como novios pero hay un problema... ¿Que tanto serias capaz de Sacrificar para obtener el regalo para tu ser querido? si lo quisieras y lo amaras de verdad estarías dispuesto a todo.


**El mejor regalo**

-No lo sé tampoco me convence. Dijo la castaña, oji verde a su amiga.

-Ha pero es una playera única y original, no sé dónde podría encontrar una prenda mejor Sakura- se quejó la amatista

-Le se Tomoyo pero no sé si el mejor regalo sea una camiseta de diseñador, ya le regale una con un conjunto deportivo en su cumpleaños tiene que ser algo muy especial, es la primera navidad que pasamos juntos desde que empezamos a salir.

-Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser especial ahora, solo tienen 17 años tienen todas la vida y todas las navidades por delante.

-Hay Tomoyo que cosas dices – se sonrojo

-De todas formas no importa si no llegas a encontrar su regalo ideal este año, puedes intentarlo el año que viene

-Tal vez tengan razón pero tienen que ser este año, tengo que demostrarle a Shaoran lo tan importante que significa para mí.

-Hay Sakura eso es muy dulce, sé que Li lo apreciara mucho… Muy bien aunque tengamos que poner el centro comercial de cabeza encontraremos ese regalo- Dijo toda animada.

-Sí.

Vamos a la siguiente tienda.

************Del otro lado del C.C. ************

Ignorando la presencia de sus novias en el mismo sitio un par de chicos se hallaban en la cafetería mirando catálogos de viajes.

-¿Qué te parece Italia?- hablo el joven peli azul –Sakura una vez comento que su sueño era conocer Italia.

-Mmmmm no lo sé Eriol no me convence, tal vez un viaje no es lo que busco como regalo- El oji ámbar aparto todos los catálogos poniéndolos a un lado.

-Que quejica eres Shaoran, no entiendo porque le das tantas vueltas a un mísero regalo.

-¿Un mísero regalo? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo te fue la primera navidad que pasaste con Tomoyo como novios?

El oji zafiro se quedó callando para después dejar salir una leve risa llevando la mano a la nuca.

-Sí creo que tienes razón pero Tomoyo y yo procuramos pasar una especial navidad juntos.

-Entonces… Crees que eso es lo que debo hacer, solo salir con Sakura

-Creo que ella disfrutaría eso mucho más que un regalo material.

-Si lo sé yo llevo mucho más tiempo de conocer a Sakura que tú, pero aun así como ahora soy su novio me veo en la necesidad de cumplir sus deseos o al menos uno de ellos

-Estoy seguro que encontraras pronto ese regalo.

-¿Tu qué piensas regalarle a Tomoyo- Tal vez podría hacerse una idea sobre que regalo darle si lo escuchaba.

-Pues en realidad pasaremos la navidad en mi departamento, una cena a la luz de las velas y de regalo le compre un vestido único y original de su diseñador favorito.

-Pero yo quiero algo más original, algo que dure para siempre.

-Valla eso sí que es un problema- El oji zafiro se cruzó de brazos adoptando una pose pensativa –ya sé qué tal si entre hoy y mañana la llevas a pasear en algún lugar que ella quiera ir y si vez que ella se interesa por algo ese será su regalo perfecto

-Mmmmmm… Sabes qué? Tienes razón además hace tiempo que no la llevo a pasear a un lugar que quisiera, intentare hablar con ella ahora, entre más pronto salga del regalo más pronto tendré tiempo de arreglar todo para reservar una cena en mi departamento en noche buena.

Salieron de la cafetería caminando a donde le llevaran sus pies mientras que el castaño trataba de comunicarse con su novia que al tercer repique contesto

************ Antes de contestar************

Las amigas esta vez se encontraban en una tienda de deportes observando los diferentes balones de futbol que Shaoran como amante de ese juego desearía tener.

Sakura -No se aun me cuesta decidirme.

-¿Por qué estos balones son de excelente calidad solo mira esos precios?

-Ya lo sé pero algo me dice que eso no es suficiente, Shaoran merece algo mucho mejor.

*Suspiro* Tomoyo –Bueno si quieres podemos seguir caminando.

Cuando salieron de la tienda la castaña también suspiro pero fue de desánimo y Tomoyo para consolarla le acaricio la espalda.

-No te desanimes amiga seguro que encontraremos algo.

-La verdad ya lo estoy dudando, la navidad es pasado mañana y aun no se me ocurre que regalo darle.

En eso suena su celular y se emociona al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Es Shaoran.

-Pues contesta no dejes espera al pobre.

Sakura asintió para después contestar –Hola Mi amor.

-¿Qué tal mi ángel? ¿Cómo va todo haya en el cielo dónde vienes?

-Hay Shaoran me avergüenzas –

-Hay Shaoran no sabía que fuera todo un romántico y cursi –Escucho la inconfundible voz de Eriol al fondo

-Tu cállate, bueno me preguntaba si aceptabas tener una cita conmigo ahora.

Sakura desvió su mirada a Tomoyo tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Quiere tener una cita conmigo ¿Qué hago? Si acepto no tendré tiempo para seguir buscando el regalo.

-Es mejor que acepte, así puedes descubrir que le interesa y sabrás que comprarle

-si tienes razón es una buena oportunidad –Volvió a atender su teléfono.

-Me encantaría ir contigo ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Pues ahora estoy en el centro comercial, quieres que valla a buscarte a prefieres que te espere es algún lugar.

-No hace falta yo también estoy en centro comercial ¿Por dónde te encuentras tú?

-Pues estoy en el área de comida frente a una cafetería

Sakura detuvo su andar para mirar a su alrededor y ver que ellas también estaban en la zona de comidas.

-Nosotras también estamos por aquí pero no te veo.

-Imposible solo hay una zona de comida en este C. C.

-Heeee – peli negra llamo su atención tacándole el hombro –Sakura mira al frente.

Hizo lo que pedía y cuando lo hizo miro a su novio justo frente a ella acompañado de su mejor amigo que en ese momento estaba llamando su atención del mismo modo que Tomoyo hizo con ella y vio el mismo asombro que ella al descubrir que estaban tratando de buscarse y al final el destino o les facilito las cosas. Los cuatro se quedaron callados por un momento tratando de asimilar lo sucedido para después explotar a carcajadas porque al final todo resulto ser muy gracioso.

Una vez cesaron las carcajadas la castaña corrió a abrazar a su novio diciéndole.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-No tantas como yo, eso es seguro –Se separaron para verse después a los ojos aun abrasados.

-He hola. Llamo el oji zafiro rompiendo su burbuja –Les recuerdo que están en vía publica y preferiría que hicieran eso en privado.

Shaoran-De que te quejas, nosotros nunca intervenimos, cuando tú y tu novia hacen sus escenitas y eso que son para avergonzarse.

-eso no es cierto – se acercó a Tomoyo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él –Sabes que Tomoyo y yo no hacemos más que demostrar nuestros afecto.

-Querido no discutamos con los amigos, estamos en víspera de navidad es tiempo para compartir no para discutir con los amigos.

-Tomoyo tiene mucha razón mi amor no discutamos por favor – Pidió Sakura haciendo un puchero

-Jajajaja ti sabes que no le puedo decir que no a esa cara.

-Bueno Tomoyo que tal si dejamos a la parejita y nosotros continuamos con nuestras compras.

-Me alegra que te hayas ofrecido porque precisamente te lo iba a pedir aún tengo un par de cosas que comprar para tener los regalos de todos.

Habían pasado la mayor parte del día de tienda en tienda, aunque ninguno era de pasarse el día de compras pero tenían que aprovechar para seguir los consejos de sus amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas se cansaron de buscar ahora sus planes eran rentar unas películas y verlas juntos en el departamento del oji ámbar. Los dos iban de regreso. Sakura iba tomada del brazo de Shaoran cuando pasaron frente a una joyería Sakura se detuvo un momento para ver el broche que estaba en la britana y al haberse detenido ella Shaoran también lo hizo cuando se percató de lo que veía su novia; se acercaron para verlo mejor.

-¿Te gusta ese broche?

-Si es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –Pero apenas vio el precio se desanimó –Pero no puedo permitírmelo.

El broche tenia forma de tres rosas una cerrada otra medio abierta y la otra totalmente abierta hecha de cristal rojo al igual que algunas hojas y además de la flores, el broche era acompañado de un par de listones de ceda blanco que se podrían mezclar e incluso trenzar con el cabello y Shaoran solo pensó en lo hermosa que se vería su novia con eso puesto.

-Vamos no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones por nada –lo tomo del brazo para caminar de nuevo juntos.

Pero Shaoran ahora se sentía satisfecho porque al fin había encontrado el regalo ideal para su novia.

************ Ya por la tarde ************

Estaban por terminar de ver el maratón de películas; esta vez estaban viendo una de comedia y ambos estaban sofá acurrucados y comiendo palomitas y debes en cuando pasárselas entre ellos, cuando estaban en la última película llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura -Que raro, ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No… Pero de todas formas déjame ver de quien se trata- se levantó y su novia no muy conforme con el que dijo decidió ir con él pisándole los talones.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un chico un poco más mayor que ellos que llevaba puesto el distinguido uniforme de repartidor con un paquete en sus manos.

-Traigo un paquete para Shaoran Li.

-Ese soy yo- Respondió.

-Tome y firme aquí por favor.

El castaño le paso el paquete a Sakura para firmar los papeles que le mostraba el hombre.

-Muchas gracias que tenga buen día- dijo el repartidor empezando a marcharse.

-Muchas gracias a usted.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tomo el paquete de las manos de la oji verde y empezó a leer la etiqueta. Sakura noto como sonreía.

-¿Qué es Shaoran?

-Es de mi madre.

Encaminaron de nuevo hacia el sofá.

-¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé, yo también estoy ansioso por descubrirlo.

Empezó a desenvolver el paquete y cuando lo hizo encontró con una caja más pequeña envuelta en el papel de regalo y sobre ella descansaba una nota que el no demoro en leer en voz alta.

-_Feliz Navidad Hijo, sé que es un poco pronto pero teníamos que enviarte este regalo cuando antes para que lo disfrutes más. Otra vez feliz navidad de parte de toda tu familia, te esperamos para año nuevo._

-Valla que dulce fue tu mama.

-Sí, yo sé lo que se refiere ayer mismo les envié los regalo de ella y mis hermanas porque no se sabe cuándo el clima empeora y los paquetes no puedan ser entregados.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero qué te mando? Estoy muy intrigada.

-No sabía que fuera tan curiosa señorita Kinomoto- le pico la nariz con el dedo.

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabe s de mi Señor Li.

-jajajajaja bien solo porque yo también tengo curiosidad abrir el regalo ahora.

Despacio desenvolvió después solo quedaba una caja de cartón no demoro en retirar la tapa y adentro encontró un estuche azul oscuro con los bordes en negros y en el centro tenía el emblema de la familia Li.

-Es muy bonito- oyó decir a su novia.

Cuando lo levanto noto que es pesaba un poco así que lo abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué es todo eso Shaoran?

-El mejor regalo que pude haber recibido en mi vida mi propio equipo de arqueología.

Dentro del estuche estaban pequeños escobillas y recogedores de diferentes tamaños y modelos no más pequeños que un lápiz y también piezas parecidas a las piezas de dentista y pinceles de todos los tamaño y grueso res.

-Esto es fantástico estos son las herramientas esenciales para los apasionados de la arqueología –Dijo todo ilusionado, sus ojos despedían un brillo como si estuviera frente al mayor tesoro, de hecho no debía de extrañarse al igual que su padre su novio era tan o más fanático de la arqueología que él.

-Que bien mi amor me alegro mucho por ti- lo abrazo –Sé que le darás un buen uso y serás el mejor arqueólogo.

-Si claro, sé que me falta mucho para llegar a tener el nivel de tu papa, de hecho quisiera que mi primer viaje a una excavación sea como el ayudante de tu papa.

-Y estoy segura de que lo lograras, sabe que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas.

-Gracias mi ángel- volvió la vista al estuche para revisar su nuevo regalo y en un par de segundos la castaña vio como el brillo en los ojos de Shaoran se extinguía.

-Hay no, esto no puede ser.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? ¿Hay algo que no te guste?-

-No es eso, mira.

Señalo una esquina casi escondida del estuche y descubrió que una liga que sujetaba los instrumentos estaba vacía, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía tan desanimado.

-Oh falta una pieza ¿No es así?

-Sí y es la más especial de todas; la mini rasqueta- Soltó un suspiro, no sabía si era de resignación o desilusión si no es que es de las dos.

-en fin supongo que me madre no pudo conseguirlo; la utilizan muchos arqueólogos por eso está agotada siempre y es casi imposible encontrarla como este estuches, no saber lo que trabaje para encontrarlo sin mucho éxito ya casi daba por hecho que nunca lo conseguiría.

-Pero lo tienes. Le tomo de los hombros para animarlo- Obtuviste tu estuche porque te lo ganaste y eres una buena persona estoy segura de que pronto conseguirás esa herramienta que te hace falta.

Shaoran la miro conmocionado por la seguridad de sus palabras y después cambio su expresión por una de dulzura, le tomo un mecho de su largo cabello acariciándola con los pulgares.

-Eres una persona increíble y me encanta sentir tu cabello

-También lo eres, yo puedo justificarlo las veces que quieras y si de verdad quieres esa mini rasqueta te por seguro que lo tendrás pronto.

Y eso era seguro porque ahora sabía que regalarle.

********* A la mañana siguiente************

Un nuevo día en la escuela Tomoeda los alumnos con sus abrigos tratando de protegerse del frio pero eso no le importaban a la pareja de castaños que estaba feliz caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano hacia sus casilleros.

-Te extrañe mucho anoche desde que te deje en tu casa.

-Pero mi hermano sabe dónde vives y tú también sabes cómo se pone si llego a casa un minuto después de las diez.

-Tu hermano es un amargado eso explica porque no tiene novia.

-No hables así de él aunque diga que eres un delincuente quita hermanas e inútil, sé que en el fondo te aprecia mucho.

-Vaya gracias, al menos sé que tengo otro sobre nombre además de mocoso.

Llegaron hasta el casillero de la chica y en seguida comenzó a poner la combinación para abrirlo.

-Lo digo en serio Shaoran mi hermano no es de los que les guste expresar sus sentimientos tienes que saber cómo controlarlo.

Shaoran se apoyó su espalda en el casillero de al lado.

Sé que tú y mi hermano se llevaran bien algún día, estoy segura y mi papa también.

-No sé si yo también quisiera llevarme bien con él.

-Jajajajajaja ya te hare caer- por fin abrió su casillero y al instante exploto un globo de confeti que le exploto en la cara y un poco de él le metió en la boca y se enredó en su cabello.

-Shaoran se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa. –Pero que…

Los estudiantes de los alrededores que vieron todo empezaron a reír mientras el castaño golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su novia para que escupiera el confeti de la boca.

-¿Oigan de que tanto se ríen? Más les vale que dejen de reírse de mi novia o se las verán con migo, fuera, no hay nada que hacer aquí, largo.

-(Tos) Shaoran (Tos) no te preocupes ya estoy bien-

-No lo estas, pudiste ahogarte, golpeare al que haya hecho esto.

-No lo hagas, en serio estoy bien-

-Pero quien pudo hacerte eso.

La respuesta llego a ellos se respondieron al escuchar una risa detrás de ellos y vieron a un par de chico riéndose a carcajadas limpias.

Los mellizos Yuko y Kuyo Miyamura, ambos de pelo negro caoba pero tenía algunos mechones pintados y ojos azules.

Yuko era de cuerpo delgado con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenían algunos mechones pintados de rojo, la chica es lo que todo el mundo consideraba perfecta buena altea y modelo la sud capitana de porristas después de Sakura que es la capitana.

Su hermano Kuyo no es tan distinto a su hermana, el tenia cabello corto levantado y las puntas de algunos los tenía pintados de azul oscuro, él también era el segundo mejor jugador de futbol después de Shaoran y le encanta hacer toda clase de bromas, algunos no tan graciosas para todos y cuando los profesores sospechaban de él se las ingeniaba para echarle la culpa a otros

Los hermanos veían a los castaños como sus peores enemigas desde que le quitaron la oportunidad de ser los capitanes y las oportunidades de salir con unos de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria, ósea Sakura y Shaoran.

-Debí suponer que serían ustedes Miyamaru- dijo Shaoran con el ceño fundido al igual que su amigo -¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Cálmate Li no sabes aguantar una broma- Yuko rio sin siquiera tratar de esconder su risa –Fue solo una broma de Navidad donde quedo el espíritu navideño.

-Esto no es nada gracioso- Sakura.

-Relájense quiere? Solo fue una broma inocente a decir verdad fui bastante comprensivo mi hermana quería que te explotara lagartijas e ineptos en la cara- dijo riendo también Kuyo.

-Es cuchen ustedes dos esto no fue nada gracioso- Sakura –Pero no crean que me voy a molestar con algo tan infantil de su parte esto solo comprueba que no son más que unos niños que no saben hacer con sus vidas.

-Vaya pero si esta gatita resulta tener garras- Kuyo.

-Ten cuidado de cómo te refieres a mi novia porque te parto la cara aquí mismo.

-Huy que miedo.

-Shaoran es mejor que no les hagas caso.

-Pero no voy a dejar que lo que te hicieron se quede sin castigo o al menos con una advertencia.

-De hecho Sakura tiene razón- Eriol; él y su novia habían llegado justo en ese momento escuchando lo último –Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarlos, tu sabes que eso los volverá furiosos.

Él lo medito unos segundos y asintió y los cuatro decidieron retirarse.

Ya en el salón poco antes de comenzar las clases Shaoran se animó de mostrarles a sus amigos el regalo de su madre y el par de peli negros quedaron fascinados.

-Wow amigo esto es increíble.

-Debió costarle mucho trabajo y fortuna a tu madre encontrar eso, es el equipo completo.

-Si debió costarle yo también le envié un buen regalo para compensárselo-

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí, acaso es un equipo para jugar a los busca tesoros- dijo Kuyo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaban.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Gruño el castaño guardando de nuevo el equipo.

-Haya que genio ¿Cuál es el problema Li? ¿Te da vergüenza que la gente descubra que tienes tus juguetitos para jugar con la tierra?

-No pero supongo que a ti si te debe dar vergüenza cuando la gente descubra que copiaste en el último examen de historia.

El chico gruño entre dientes al ver que su plan había fracasado y se dio la vuelta con la poca dignidad que pudo.

-Bien, Shaoran 100 y los llorones 0- los tres rieron ante el comentario de su amigo peli azul.

************ 24 de Diciembre ************

A la mañana siguiente los castaños se levantaron con la firme decisión de buscarles el regalo a su ser especial. Ya lo tenían todo planeado.

Sakura había buscado por internet algún arqueólogo que estuviera interesado en venderle la mini rasqueta que a su novio le hace falta y afortunadamente lo encontró de prisa y lo mejor es que era alguien de Japón habían quedado con encontrarse al medio día en la fuente que hay en medio de la ciudad y claro que contaba con el dinero suficiente aunque haya tenido que juntar todos sus ahorros pero por Shaoran valdría la pena y lo haría gustosa.

Por otro lado Shaoran sabía que le regalaría ese broche de rosas con listones que vieron el día de ayer, ya lo tenía todo planeado, primero iría por ese regalo y luego pasaría por el mercado a comprar los ingredientes para para la cena que había preparado en su departamento y a las doce le daría el broche y el mismo se lo pondría, sin duda el plan era el regalo de navidad perfecto.

No tardó en llegar a la joyería y ver que hay aún seguía el broche pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando vio que lo retiraban del mostrador, entro enseguida para ver lo que le hacían al broche y se encontró con que una chica, que no alcanzo a ver por el sombrero, lo estaba comprando.

-Gracias por su compra señorita y feliz navidad.

-ho, no esto no puede estar pasando. Apenas vio que el dependiente se acercó a preguntarle.

-Disculpe ese broche que acaba de vender ¿Tiene más como ese?

-¿Esta bromeando joven esa pieza es única en el mundo nunca va a encontrar una como esa en ninguna parte.

-¿Y no la pueden mandar hacer?

-Lo siento joven después de estas fechas nadie trabaja hasta año nuevo y si lo mando hacer para entonces tardara al menos un mes- Termino de explicar el dependiente.

Shaoran sentía que sus ojos le iban a salir de los orificios; no podía esperar más de un mes, necesitaba conseguir un regalo para su novia para esa misma noche y lo peor de todo es que no tenía tiempo en pensar que otra cosa darle solo tenía en la mira ese broche y no podía presentarse en la cena con las manos vacías, aunque sabía que Sakura se conformaría con la cena, música y flores pero no se perdonaría a si mismo si solo se presentaba con eso.

No le quedaba de otra tenía que convencer a esa chica de que le vendiera el broche, cuando salía la joyería, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado por distinguir el sombrero vino tinto de la chica que se dirigía hacia una zapatería, corrió para darle alcance, le toco el hombro pero ella no se volteo a verlo y el oji ámbar aprovecho para hablarle.

-Disculpe pero el broche que acaba de comprar se le quería regalar a mi novia esta noche y me preguntaba se sería tan amable de vendérmelo, con gusto pagare el doble o el tripe si lo desea.

-Ha jamás espere verte suplicarme de ese modo querido Shaoran- Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado, solo alguien con esa desagradable voz le provocaría náuseas y un escalofrió por todas partes.

La chica se dio la vuelta y por fin pudo confirmar sus temores.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Yuko?

-lo mismo que tú, haciendo mis compras navideñas y a decir verdad nunca imagine que te interesaras en una joya tan simple como esta, era un perfecto regalo para mi madre pero ahora que lo pienso mejor le va bien ha Kinomoto lo vulgar merece algo aún más vulgar.

El oji ámbar apretó sus dientes con visible enfado para evitar que saliera su feo vocabulario a flote y ante todo era un caballero.

-Bien está claro que no te interesa en lo más mínimo ese broche no te molestaría en dármelo ¿Cierto?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Hay Li luego de este tiempo de conocernos deberías saber que yo jamás doy algo sin antes me den algo a mí.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué te lo page? Está bien te pagare incluso el doble si quieres.

-Li, Li, Li pero que ingenio eres, yo quiero mucho más de ti.

Trago en seco de imaginar por donde quería ir.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Simple supe por mi hermano que recibiste un estuche de arqueología por navidad… Pues el trato que te propongo es simple el broche por ese estuche y algo más.

-¿Qué? Estas loca yo jamás haría eso.

-Entonces puedes despedirte de la idea de regalarle a Kinomoto y la pobre quedara muy desilusionada al ver que su amado novio no pudo conseguir el regalo que tanto quería.

Shaoran tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para contenerse en decir todas las groserías que tenía para esa chica.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres? ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

-Eso no te lo diré.

-¿Qué?- exclamo estufado.

-No te daré ese broche hasta que acedas a darme ese estuche y para que veas que soy generoso te daré ese hasta hoy a la tarde nos veremos en el puente del parque pingüino, estaré ansiosa por oír tu respuesta- y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Mierda…- Susurro el castaño, no quería hacer pero también sabía que sería imposible razonar con ella luego le vino la mente la imagen de su Sakura y supo exactamente qué hacer.

***ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª***

Shaoran ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado; ya lo había decidido, aunque fuera un gran sacrificio, Sakura lo valía, con tal de hacerla feliz con gusto cambiaria o vendería hasta lo que no tenía.

-Oh pero miren quien está aquí al chico enamorado.

Luego de escuchar eso diviso a los hermanos viendo hacia él.

-Bien ya estoy aquí y tengo mi estuche ¿Qué más quieren?

Yuko -Me alegra ver que eres alguien que cumple sus promesas.

-Espero que tú también.

-Por supuesto, solo mira- le mostro la caja de regalo de la joyería donde venía el broche

-Terminemos con esto.

Kuyo-De acuerdo haremos algo muy simple hasta tú lo puedes hacer-

-Un trueque yo te doy el broche a cambio de tu estuche de herramientas

-De acuerdo es un trato.

-Y una segunda condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Quiero un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste un solo beso y aquí- señalo sus labios.

-Pero.

Si no lo haces tú queridísima novia estará sin regalo- Kuyo.

-Bien- Shaoran respiro hondo tratando de prepararse para lo que venía, él pensaba que fuera un beso rápido, pero Yuko lo profundizo más cuando ella lo tomo de la nuca.

Cuando se separaron hicieron el intercambio. Él le dio el estuche los hermanos abrieron el broche para ver mejor su contenido con aburrimiento.

-Esto es por lo que algunos se entusiasman tanto, pero sí parece un estuche de desista y pintor para niños.

-Son más valiosos de lo que crees, así que ten cuidado con ellas.

Kuyo-¿En serio? Que gusto me da saber eso lo podremos venderlo a muy bien precio.

-Eso es perfecto hermano.

-Son unos…

-Te recuerdo que ahora es nuestro y podremos hacer con él lo que queramos.

-Son unos hi…

-Te recuerdo otra vez que hicimos un trato querido-Yuko –Ahora este estuche es nuestro y podemos hacer lo que queramos con él.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras ya no me importa.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de dar el primer paso oyó decir a Yuko

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo querido.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

Y se alejó para preparar todo para esa noche.

************ Con Sakura ************

La situación de Sakura no era tan diferente al de Shaoran había entrado con el hombre que le vendería la mini raqueta pero cuando se presentaron él había decidido elevar el precio de esa cosa a una ridículamente alto que ni juntando todo sus ahorros podría págalo.

-Que voy hacer, no puedo defraudar a Shaoran va a pensar que no me esforcé mucho en conseguir su regalo y hasta quiera romper con ella porque no pudo ser buena novia, tal vez termine odiándola

No sabía qué hacer, trataba de llegar a la mejor solución cuando se tropezó con una grieta que casi la hizo caer, cuando se repuso levanto la mirada encontrando, frete a ella, la solución a su problema.

********* Ya en la noche ***********

Ya lo tenía todo preparado, se había puesto su mejor ropa comprada expresamente para la ocasión un bermudas negro con un suéter azul de cuello en v y su regalo perfectamente envuelto para entregárselo a su novia.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada del parque pingüino de ahí la llevaría de paseo y luego a su departamento para la cena y cuando fuera la media noche el regalo, el plan perfecto y tenía el buen presentimiento de que nada lo arruinaría.

Al llegar fue hay que vio a Sakura esperándolo, lucia muy hermosa con ese vestido blanco de tirantes, adornado con pequeñas rosas en los bordes del escote recto y un bordado también de rosas rojas con lentejuelas adornado la falda corta que le llegaba a las rodillas y llevando puesto un suéter abierto que cubría la mitad de su espalda también blanco pero lo extraño hay era que tenía una pañolera en la cabeza que cubría toda su cabeza y recogía su cabellos con un par de mechones sueltos

-Hola Sakura. Dijo cuando llego a ella –Pero que guapa esta mi novia esta noche –Le ofreció su brazo se nos hará tarde si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- hablo con dureza aportándole el brazo y dejando desconcentrado al chico al notar la furia que despiden los ojos de la castaña.

-Ha Sakura ¿te sucede algo? ¿No entiendo?

-¿No entiendes Bien parece que tengo que explicártelo o mejor aún te lo demuestro- de su mini bolso saco su celular y demostró había un foto de Él y Yuko besándose y supo que era la misma de esa tarde.

-_Malditos hijos de puta, esto no se quedara así-_pensó Shaoran pero primero tenía que resolver las cosas con la oji verde pero antes de siquiera pensar en que decir Sakura aparto su celular de su vista y dijo con furia.

-Eres un mentiroso y embustero no quiero saber nada de ti Shaoran te detesto.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr seguido del castaña pisándole los talones gritándolo que las cosas como que la amaba y nunca la traicionaría entre otras cosas, llegaron hasta la plaza en cuyo centro se encontraba un enorme árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado con luces y velas y una ligera cubierta de nieve de la punta de donde se encontraba la estrella salía unos claves de luces que le daba más iluminación al lugar.

Hay no había mucha gente pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo perderla de vista.

Cuando Shaoran llego efectivamente no la encontró a simple vista pero eso no era suficiente para vencerlo siguió buscándola luego de unos minutos pensó en qué lugar le gustaba ir cuando estaba triste y la respuesta llego a el de inmediato y ese lugar quedaba muy cerca; al llegar ahí la encontró de inmediato, sentada en unos de los banquitos de los alrededores la vio con la cabeza gacha y cuando iba llegando la escucho sollozar.

Se sentó junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos y de una vez se decidió en aclarar.

-Sakura mi amor, quiero que sepas que yo sería incapaz de engañarte, te amo.

-No puedo creerte Shaoran, no cuando tengo una prueba tan evidente como esa foto.

-Esa condenada foto es un montaje- dio un largo suspiro preparándose para explicar la dura verdad –No es del todo un montaje, de verdad llegue a besarla.

Noto como sus hombros se tensaron, la hizo verlo a los ojos para que viera por ella misma toda la verdad.

-Todo fue obra de esos canallas me chantajearon, si no hacia lo que pedía no podría hacerte feliz.

-¿Y crees que lo que me hiciste de hace feliz?

-No, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado y solo quería que esta navidad fuera especial para los dos ya que es la primera que pasamos como novios y que mejor manera que fuera especial que entregarte algo que querías mucho.

-Pero a mí no me importaba si no me traías ningún regalo, yo era feliz solo estando contigo y pasarla bien estas fiestas, hubieras sido más que suficiente para mí.

-Pero para mí no como dije quería darte algo especial- miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya casi era media noche –Y creo que ya llego el momento de dártelo.

Saco el regalo de los bolcillos con una mano mientras que tomaba las manos de la castaña con la otra para mantenerlas extendidas y depositar hay su regalo

-Feliz navidad mi amor.

Sakura bacilo un poco en recibirlo pero lo recibió aun así no quiso abrirlo.

-Sé que aun puedes dudar de mí y la verdad ya no sé qué decir para que me creas- suspiro –No te culpo si ya no lo haces pero por favor acepta tu regalo después de todo me costó encontrarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse pero la voz de la castaña lo hizo para en seco.

-Espera-

Volteo hacia ella de nuevo notando que Sakura se levantaba y daba algunos pasas hacia él.

-Te creo.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué ahora?

-Por qué confió en ti, si aparente lo contrario antes fue porque el dolor era muy reciente, además es navidad es época para dar, recibir y perdonar, también porque te amo Shaoran y sé que no serias capas de eso.

-Oh Sakura- camino con pasos largos los pocos que los separaba para atraparla y apretarla a su cuerpo con sus brazos –Mi preciosa Sakura yo también te amo mucho.

Intercambiaron sonrisas para después unir sus labios con Sakura rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Una vez que se separaron Sakura dijo.

-Yo también te tengo tu regalo- de su bolcito saco una pequeña cajita rectangular forrada con un bonito papel de regalo y un moño –Tampoco fue fácil para mí conseguirlo.

-Entonces no debites hacerlo- lo recibió

-Tú tampoco debiste besar a Yuko, me hubiera conformado con pasar un rato agradable contigo en navidad.

-Bueno ambos cometimos errores porque no lo dejamos en un empate aunque tú todavía no me dices que hiciste.

-Si tienes razón, ya casi es media noche porque no abrimos los regalos al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo.

Los dos abrieron sus regalos encontrándose con el obsequio que el otro

Shaoran mira con incredulidad mi mini rasqueta un palillo de metal donde en un extremo tenía la punta plana como una espátula y en el otro extremo también era plano pero con una pala, el castaño quedo muy impresionado, a su novia le debió costar mucho trabajo encontrar y más en pagarlo pero es una lástima que no podría llegarlo en su estuche...

-Shaoran estoy es hermoso, muchas gracias

Volvió la vista a la oji verde viendo como sacaba su regalo de la caja y el hermoso brillo de felicidad al ambirar una joya tan sencilla.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, tu regalo también me encanta

-Sabía que te gustaría quedara perfecto con tus otras herramientas en su estuche.

-Sí, si lo tuviera .

-Que quieres decir..

-Yuko y su hermano compraron ese broche antes que yo y solo me lo daría si yo aceptaba darles mi estuche.

-Shaoran no debiste hacerlo, el broche no valía la pena para que cambiaras tu estuche- sus ojos empezaron a aguarse -Ahora me siento fatal.

No, no te sientas así, tu valías ese sacrificio por supuesto que sí y ahora qué tal si vemos cómo te queda el broche.

-No puedo, creo que ya no podre usarlo nunca.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Por esto.

Se quitó la pañoleta demostrando que su cabello castaños largos con reflejos dorados se había reducido hasta llegarle por encima de sus hombros.

-Sakura santo dios ¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto pasmado.

-si sabía que me repudiarías ahora me detestas.

- No, no amor perdóname si se vio mal pero sí que estoy sorprendido ¿qué te sucedió?

-Yo... El hombre que me vendió la rasqueta lo elevó a un precio muy alto y no tenía dinero suficiente y fue cuando vi una peluquería compraba cabellos para hacer pelucas y no lo pensé mucho para entrar; lo hizo para poder conseguir tu regalo. Soltó algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por el pañuelo de su novio.

-No llores, te entiendo perfectamente y no tengo porque odiarte, tu cabello es hermoso sea largo o corto.

-Lo... Lo dices enserio?

-Desde luego, además yo estoy enamorado de ti Sakura no de tu cabello y si me permites decirlo te queda mucho mejor así.

-Gracias aunque solo lo digas para animarme.

-Hablo muy enserio.

-De acuerdo después de todo fue el mejor regalo.

-Yo creo que quiero algo mucho mejor como regalo.

-¿Así cuál?-

El no dijo nada solo la tomo de la cintura la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás de modo que ella solo tenía un pie es el piso mientras que el otro estaba arriba y sus manos sostenía su suéter y sus caras estaban de frente nariz con nariz.

-Tus labios.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo esta vez atrajo el rostro de Shaoran hacia el suyo para unir sus labios justo en el momento que el reloj marcaba las doce dándole la bienvenida a la navidad.

Creo que el mejor regalo que pudieron recibir esos dos es el de estar juntos.

***ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*Fin*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª***

_Hola a todas y a todos los que me siguen, sé que no tengo perdón de dios por demorar tanto en publicar, pero les juro que estoy haciendo lo que puedo ya tengo un gran avance con todo._

_Aprovecho este fic para, primera que nada adelantar las felicitaciones por una Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo y ojala que hayan disfrutado de este one shot_

_También para informales que pude que publique mis fic en enero lamento las molestias._

_Felices fiestas hasta enero._


End file.
